Scott and Liam
The relationship between the True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and his first true Beta Werewolf Liam Dunbar. Scott and Liam first met at the beginning of Season 4, after Liam transferred to Beacon Hills High School from Devenford Prep and subsequently joined the lacrosse team. Scott was initially slightly jealous of Liam due to his prodigious lacrosse skills even as a human and was concerned that he might take his place as co-captain of the team. After Liam was injured during practice while doing a play against Scott and Stiles Stilinski, the two older boys took Liam to the hospital, where he was treated for a sprained ankle by his step-father, Dr. Geyer. However, unbeknownst to them, another patient at the hospital, Sean Walcott, was a Wendigo who had not fed in some time. He eventually lost control of his hunger and killed a Sheriff's deputy in order to consume his flesh before going after Liam, who he brought onto the roof of the hospital to eat. Fortunately for Liam, Scott realized what had happened and rushed up to save him, but Liam was shoved off the roof by Sean during the struggle, leaving him hanging off the edge by his fingers while Scott tussled with the Wendigo. Scott attempted to pull Liam up, but Sean pulled his arms behind his back, leaving Scott no choice but to save Liam by biting him on the arm with his fangs to keep him from falling to his death. Though Liam was initially skeptical of what Scott was telling him about the consequences of this act (namely, his inevitable transformation into a Werewolf), he eventually realized that he was, indeed, telling the truth later that night during the full moon, when he broke free from Lydia Martin's family's lake house and ran into the woods. After being comforted by Scott and told that he wasn't a monster as Liam initially believed, the young Beta began to embrace his newly-gained lycanthropy, though it took some time before he truly accepted his place in the McCall Pack. Despite issues the pack has had throughout the middle of Season 5 that led to a brief estrangement between the Alpha and his first Beta, Liam and Scott's ultimately developed into a very close friendship, in which Scott acted as both an older brother figure and a mentor to the younger Liam. Since Scott was accepted to the University of California - Davis, he has since made Liam the acting "Alpha" of the McCall Pack in his absence, though Liam himself has admitted that he isn't actually an Alpha unless he kills one and takes their power. In the flashforwards to 2015 in The Wolves of War, Liam and Scott are still very close friends and devoted packmates who trust, defend, and care deeply for each other. Scott and Liam are also known as Sciam, and, less frequently, as McDunbar, by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6A= |-|Season 6B= In Said the Spider to the Fly, In Raw Talent, In After Images, In Face-to-Faceless, In Pressure Test, In Triggers, In Werewolves of London, In Genotype, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Liam is the first Beta that Scott turned after he became an Alpha. The second Beta is Liam's girlfriend Hayden Romero. **Because Liam was bitten and turned by Scott himself, he and Hayden are the only people who have the ability to steal his power by killing him or inherit Scotts power being a True Alpha. *Scott and Liam are both on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team, and their jersey numbers are only two numbers apart-- Scott is #11, and Liam is #9. *Scott and Liam also share many traits: **Both are lacrosse players who have become well-known for their athletic prowess. **Both were given the Bite without consent, though Scott gave Liam the Bite to save his life, whereas Peter gave Scott the Bite to gain more power to achieve his own goals. **Both have a human best friend (Stiles Stilinski and Mason Hewitt, respectively) who helped them deal with their lycanthropy, joined their pack with them, and who were possessed by evil spirits (the Nogitsune for Stiles, and Sebastien Valet/The Beast of Gevaudan for Mason), causing them to kill and hurt many people. They also both fought as hard as they could to save their best friends from their possession despite others telling them that the only way to save everyone was to kill them. **Both fell in love for the first time with women who were subsequently killed as the result of a battle against their enemies (Allison Argent by the Oni/Nogitsune, and Hayden Romero by the Dread Doctors), although Liam was more fortunate than Scott in this way due to Hayden being resurrected. ***Interestingly enough, both women are also similar in looks and personality, as they are both tall, slim brunettes who are more than capable of taking care of themselves and who both experienced inner darkness as a result of dying and being resurrected. Gallery Scott and liam the benefactor 6.gif 4x04 Liam attacking scott.png Scott and liam the benefactor.png Scott and liam the benefactor 1.gif Scott and liam the benefactor 2.gif Scott and liam the benefactor 3.gif Scott and liam the benefactor 4.gif Scott and liam the benefactor 5.gif Scott and liam the benefactor 3.jpg Scott and liam orphaned.jpg Scott and liam orphaned 2.gif Scott and liam orphaned 3.gif Scott and liam perishable.png Scott and liam perishable 2.gif Scott and liam perishable 3.gif Scott and liam a promise to the dead.png Scott and liam cotn 2.gif Scott and liam cotn.gif Scott and liam cotn 1.gif Scott and liam cotn 3.jpg Scott and liam dreamcatchers.gif Teen-Wolf-S5-Ep-506-3.jpg Scott and liam required reading.gif Scott and liam required reading 1.gif Scott and liam required reading.jpg Scott and liam status asthmaticus 1.jpg Scott and liam status asthmaticus.gif Scott and liam tbobh.gif Apotheosis Scott and Liam.jpg Relics mccall pack boys.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Alpha-Beta Relationships Category:Male Friendships Category:Needs Help